Heart to heart
by LalaHachi
Summary: Short, sweet thing about how Roxas and Axel got together. Happy AkuRoku day


**LalaHachi:** HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! This isn't like anything I usually write, please tell me if you like it ~

* * *

'_I used to be scared of the world around me, but I'm not anymore. _

_Now I have you to protect me.'_

When I first saw you, I thought you were just like the people you hung around; too cool and bad to care about anything. As a nerd, I was quite scared of you. And, because most of your friends despised me to the extent that they gladly would break my nose if I stood in their way, I tried staying away from them as well. But one day they ganged up on me and I had nowhere to hide.

They threw out threats as they slowly came closer, cornering me. I closed my eyes, sinking to a sitting position, and awaited the first hit. But it didn't come. You stopped them. You stood in their way, telling them that they had to go through you first. They yelled at you but you refused to budge. So they left, not bothering to go against one of their own kind.

As soon as we were alone, you bent down and frowned as you studied me. I was scared that you would ask for something in return, and if I refused, you'd beat me up. But you didn't.

You picked up my glasses from where they were lying on the ground and helped me up, telling me that they were idiots and that you would talk to them about leaving me alone. I couldn't say anything. I was in too much shock. You had no reason to help me. You had nothing to gain from it. You should've let them beat me. Every living brain cell in my head told me not to trust you.

But your emerald eyes were so warm and your smile so gentle, that I couldn't help but take the hand you reached out to me. You were nothing like I imagined you would be. Even in my wildest dreams, I would never have imagined we would end up like we did; standing outside my door with you asking if I was okay and if you could walk me home the next day too. To be honest, I was scared of you.

What were you trying to do?

What was the catch?

But I didn't complain. At the moment, you were my hero.

* * *

When I first spoke to you - like,_ really _spoke to you - I realized that you weren't like everyone else. As I talked about myself, you smiled and laughed at the way I got carried away. When you insisted on walking me home that day you somehow got me to open up; something no one had managed to do in about two years.

When I realized that I was blabbering on about non-important things, I stopped talking out of embarrassment. I was disappointed in myself and assumed you wouldn't talk to me again after this. But as I let my head hang, you tapped my shoulder and told me not to hide my pretty face.

I blushed and felt a huge smile appear without my permission. I hid it by letting my head hang, and I could feel your hand leave my shoulder and find my chin, carefully forcing me to show my face. And then you cracked up in a smile and told me that I was adorable when blushing. I got out some awkward comeback and then stayed quiet, walking beside you all the way home.

That day, when you left me at home, you gave me a kiss on the forehead. I still remember how flustered and confused I was after that.

* * *

When I was first held in your arms, I noted to myself how comforting it was and how I wanted to stay in that moment; forever being able to call it my home. I had been crying, hiding behind a tree for about ten minutes before you found me. I had rushed out of class, saying I had to go to the washroom, and you had looked back to see two of your friends snickering in approval. You realized that they must've been the cause and ran after me. You comforted me, telling me you would tell your friends to stop pestering me and that you would be there for me whenever I needed you. You pulled me into your arms and my tears slowly began to dry up. I stayed in your arms for what seemed like an eternity before we decided to get back to class. I realized then, that at heart, I trusted you and believed in your words.

* * *

When I was first kissed by you, I was nothing but spellbound and uncontrollable of my lips, moving together with yours. I never wanted the moment to end.

When we first fought - I can't remember why we did, only that we did - I was _heartbroken_. I cried myself to sleep that night, though we made up the next day and went to get some ice cream after school.

When I was home alone on one rainy night, you were my guardian angel, keeping me safe from the lightning and darkness. And it was then I realized that maybe, _just maybe_, I loved you.

When we graduated, you asked me to move in with you. I didn't hesitate one moment to say 'yes' and kiss you, right there, in front of all those people. You didn't care that everyone saw and kissed me back. Our parents gasped, clearly in shock that their sons were _like that_. But none of them failed to see the feelings we had for each other. They were nearly 'forced' to approve.

And now, two years later, I still feel the same about you. I still love you from the bottom of my heart, and I still adore your warm, emerald eyes, your gentle smile, your playful way and how serious you can be when it really matters.

You've grown so much, but you're still there for me when I need you. You're still the person I fell in love with, maybe even more enchanting now then before.

When I'm scared, you hold me near and tell me everything will be okay.

When I'm crying, you kiss my forehead and tell me that nothing will ever hurt me.

When I'm trembling, you reach out a hand to help me.

When I'm lost, you help me find my way.

When I think it's over between you and me, you tell me that you could never leave me, even if you wanted to.

When I think of you, I always smile.

Why is that?

It's simple.

I love you.

'_I used to be afraid of the world around me, but I'm not anymore. Now I have you to protect me.'

* * *

_

**LalaHachi**: Oh god... This is not what I usually write... I think I failed somewhere... Oh well, it's good enough. Happy AkuRoku day! (again)_  
_


End file.
